A La Carte
by n00dles
Summary: AU! Vampire Commander Saiya Shepard discusses exotic foods with Javik. One-shot.


**I've always wondered what a dialogue between vampire Commander Saiya Shepard and Javik regarding food would play out. ****The original was rated M, but I rewrote it, appropriate for a T rating.**This Commander Shepard is from another story I am writing. It's a little twisted, but you've been warned.****** Enjoy.**

* * *

Shepard stood there, yawning as Liara continued her babbling about how the crew never sees their commander dining with them or just dining in general. It would be good for her to make an appearance, at least once.

Three long yawns and one happy asari later, she stands there, perplexed over what she was going to eat to satisfy her crew's suspicions. She picked up a tray and hastily threw some things together. Through the corner of her eyes, she spotted Javik sitting alone at a table, a distance away from the others. She turned, walking towards the table, seating herself across from him.

"Did Liara talked you in to this?"

"Yes." he grumbled. "That asari is very persistent."

For a moment, they looked down at their food, then at each other, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

"Ladies first."

"I couldn't. You are my guest on this ship. That would be rude of me to go first." she replied with a grin.

"But I insist. In my cycle, you eat after your commanding officer."

"Bullshit." she mumbled under her breath, causing him to smile. She turned to face the crew in the mess hall as she mustered a half-smile. "Bon appetite everyone."

She picked up her fork and slightly pushed her food back and forth, trying to prolong the act of actually eating it. She can feel eyes gazing upon her as she chewed the morsel in her mouth before swallowing it down.

"It's good." she replied, trying not to have her face betray her disgust. She looked up to see a toothy grin from the prothean sitting before her. "I believe it is your turn."

She smirked as the grin slowly vanished from his face while he picked up the fork.

"Commander, if this is some primitive form of torture, I will shoot you and the asari out the airlock."

They leisurely ate their meal, as one by one, the crew members finally disbursed, leaving the two of them alone. Simultaneously, they both dropped their forks at the same time and pushed their trays to the center of the table. She glanced over as Javik tried to wash the taste out of his mouth with his drink.

"I don't know how your species ever evolved thus far, eating this thing you call food."

"It's an acquired taste." she chuckles. "So, I overheard you mentioning to Wrex about salarian liver being a delicacy?"

"Yes, it was at the time."

"How was it?"

"Oily and smelly. What about you?"

"Too fatty for me." She quickly scanned the room, making sure they were alone. "Asari?"

"Slightly bitter after taste. You?"

"Agreed, a little too bitter for my taste. Their purple blood stains your teeth for days."

"Turian?"

Saiya bit her lower lip at the mention of turian. "Sweet, like dessert."

"I never cared for them much. They had a gamy taste. Back then, turians ran fast, so they were harder to hunt. It was too much effort for so little meat."

"It's better than krogan. Their blood was very thick for my taste. It left a sticky film on my tongue for weeks."

"They have more meat than other species, just very tough. You almost need another set of teeth just to chew your food."

"Have you had human?" she queried.

"Your kind was still filthy cave dwellers. You did not look appetizing at all. It would have been a chore just to clean all the dirt and grime off."

"It's a shame, I've never had the pleasure of dining on prothean."

He eyed her intently while looking her over. "What did you have in mind?"

A wicked grin etched her faces as she met his gaze. "A barter perhaps?"

"I'm listening."

"Half my liver for some of your blood."

"When?"

"I shall see you in your quarters in an hour? That's if we have a deal."

He ponders over her proposal momentarily before responding. "Agreed. I will see you then."

* * *

An hour later, the door to Javik's room slides open and in walked Shepard, with a package in hand as he pulls up his omni tool to lock the door. He watches as she slowly saunters over, while he gradually unzips the upper half of his body suit. She reached out and offered the box, resting on her palm, to him.

He opens it and noticed half a liver placed carefully on top of an ice pack.

"How do I know that this is yours?"

She unbuttoned her top, exposing her chest to him. Below the sternum of her ribcage, a horizontal cut had been carefully sutured back. "I regenerate very quickly, it will grow back soon. Well, shall we begin?"

He lifted the box to his nose, inhaling the exotic scent. With one finger holding down the ice pack, he carefully dumped the liver into his mouth, savoring the taste for as long as possible.

When he finished the last piece, a satisfied look covered his face. "That was quite enjoyable."

She smiled as she pushed him on the cot and straddled him. "My turn," she replied, whispering softly into his neck. "Do you have a preference to where I bite?"

"Not particularly. Are you always this polite to your food?"

"No, just you." she replied as she bit down on his neck, slightly puncturing his jugular vein with her teeth. She cautiously pulled out her teeth, making sure she doesn't rip the flesh open, suckling him hungrily as the blood flowed from his neck.

He might have forgotten to mention that the area she bit was a very erogenous zone for a prothean. He fisted one hand, while the other one grasped at the medal edge of the cot; as waves of pleasure and pain hit him all at once. His breath became sporadic as he moaned. Unable to fight his urges any longer, he rocked beneath her as his hands gradually roamed up her thighs, resting on her hips, while moving her to his rhythm.

She abruptly stopped her sucking and leaned back, reaching for the medigel bandage she had prepared. She placed it on his wound while sliding herself away from his reach. "You were delicious," she replied as she buttoned up her shirt, "but that was not part of our deal." She smirked, moving towards the door. "Perhaps we can barter for something else next time."

She walked out, leaving him slumped over on the cot, light-headed and panting.


End file.
